The Zillo Beast
250px|thumb|Zillo Beast 250px|thumb|Zillo Beast The Zillo Beast is de achttiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Het is het eerste deel van een duologie. Newsreel Desperate times call for desperate measures! In one of the longest and fiercest battles of the war, Separatist forces are on the verge of claiming the planet of Malastare. If the Republic loses this planet it will cost them vital fuel resources necessary for maintaining their armies. In a final effort to turn the tide of this battle, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has authorized the use of the Republic's newest weapon: the ELECTRO-PROTON BOMB. Now, at the Imperial palace of Doge Urus, the leader of the Dugs, the Jedi count down the minutes until the detonation of their doomsday device.... Synopsis De Republic zit nu ook op Malastare in de strijd verwikkeld met de CIS. Palpatine zou maar graag een akkoord willen sluiten met Doge Urus, de leider van de Dugs, om zo van hun kostbare brandstof gebruik te kunnen maken, maar de Dugs hebben het akkoord nog niet ondertekend. Er wacht immers een enorm leger Battle Droids op de legers van de Republic en de Dugs. Anakin Skywalker en Mace Windu zijn aanwezig voor de Jedi Order en de Republic heeft nog een verrassing op zak. De toeloop van Battle Droids is overweldigend en de Droids lijken de Clones te gaan overrompelen. Op dat moment krijgen de Y-Wing Starfighters het signaal om uit te vliegen en om de Electro-Proton Bomb mee te voeren. Dit is het nieuwste superwapen van de Republic, dat absoluut actief moet zijn tegen Droids aldus Dr. Boll. Wanneer Goji de bom laat vallen, ontstaat er na enkele seconden een enorme ionen explosie die een vloedgolf van elektronische kortsluitingen tot gevolg heeft. Alle Battle Droids worden lamgelegd en ook de apparatuur van de Republic moet eraan geloven. Zelfs Anakins prothese begint even te haperen. Na de explosie merkt men dat er zich een enorme krater heeft gevormd die door Mace Windu en drie Clones van naderbij moet bekeken worden nadat contact met het team werd verloren. Mace, Ponds, Trapper en Hawkeye komen echter tot de ontdekking dat er een gigantisch monster ligt te slapen in de krater en dat het beest nu is ontwaakt. Anakin komt ter hulp met zijn Jedi Interceptor, maar het Zillo Beast dwingt Anakin en R2 tot een crash. Anakin slaagt er niet in om het pantser van het monster te doorboren met zijn Lightsaber. De Dugs herkennen het Zillo Beast dat vroeger een dreiging was voor hun voorouders toen ze pas de brandstof begonnen te delven. Uiteindelijk werden alle beesten uitgeroeid maar een profetie vertelde dat er één Zillo Beast opnieuw zou komen om terreur te zaaien. Terwijl Mace Windu vindt dat het beest als laatste van zijn soort moet worden geëxporteerd naar de Outer Rim willen de Dugs het koste wat het kost vernietigen, in eer van de strijd van hun voorouders. Ze weigeren het akkoord te tekenen zolang het beest niet is gedood. Zij hebben een idee hoe ze dit kunnen doen, maar verbergen hun plannen voor de Republic. Palpatine is geïnteresseerd in het beest als Anakin zegt dat hun pantser ondoordringbaar is. Op aanraden van Sionver Boll wil Palpatine het beest ook redden, maar om er wetenschappelijke proeven op uit te oefenen om de structuur van het pantser te analyseren. Anakin gaat hiermee akkoord. Anakin meent het dier te kunnen verdoven met de Republic Stun Tanks, maar de Dugs voeren hun eigen plan uit. De groene brandstof blijkt het Zillo Beast te kunnen kwetsen en ze gieten dit in de krater van het beest. Maar het Zillo Beast komt uit de krater gekropen en maakt korte metten met de troepen van de Dugs. Anakin en Mace leiden de aanval in de Stun Tanks die het enorme beest als speelgoed gebruikt en de tanks wegslingert tegen rotsen. Uiteindelijk begint het Zillo Beast tekenen van vermoeidheid te vertonen en valt het in een diepe slaap. De Dugs ondertekenen het akkoord omdat de Republic hen heeft gered van het Zillo Beast. Palpatine vraagt om het Zillo Beast naar Coruscant te brengen waar het van naderbij zal worden onderzocht. Mace Windu vraagt zich af of Coruscant wel klaar is om zo’n beest op te vangen. Debuut Personages & Species *Zillo Beast *Hawkeye *Sionver Boll *Doge Nakha Urus *Goji *Rod *Insectomorphs Voertuigen & Wapen *RX-200 Falchion-class Assault Tank *Electro-Proton Bomb *Dug Rail Gun *Dug Debris Loader Anderen *Malastarian Council *Imperial Palace Cast *Matthew Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Greg Baldwin - Doge Urus / Dugs *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Cara Pifko - Dr. Sionver Boll *Tom Kane - Narrator *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids Achter de Schermen *Deze aflevering is een duidelijke knipoog naar films als Godzilla, Cloverfield, King Kong en Jurassic Park II. Bron *Zillo Beast op SW.com category:Televisie